Rito's Saints
by Guigo2000
Summary: The fate of the world rests on one man's shoulders. Or, to put it more exactly, it rests on his balls. In a desperate way to save herself, the archangel Sephie Michaela sealed herself into Yuuki Rito's balls, thus giving a chance to mankind. Now he will face many trial along the way and he will also have to survive against women that are in love with him. (RitoxHarem)


_I don't own To Love-Ru. To Love-Ru is the property of_ _Saki Hasemi, and Kentaro Yabuki_ _, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only._

* * *

Chapter 1

That time when I told the truth.

* * *

It was a normal morning at the Sainan's school. The sun was up, the sky was blue, the students were getting ready for one more day at school. Since the class was only going to start after 20 minutes, there was a lot of students in the schoolyard, most of them chit-chating with their friends. But then everyone stopped when a boy stopped in front of the school's front gate.

"Oh my God! It's Yuuki Rito!" Yelled one of the girls as her eyes turned to eye hearts.

Rito Yuuki was 5 feet and 10 inches tall. His hair was smooth and silky that made all girls wants to touch... for the rest of their life. His golden brown eyes made women think that they were staring at golden stars. He had well-built body and a well-toned six pack. But there were 3 things that made every girl of that school go crazy for him. He was simply the nicest guy in the school, his smile and there was what appears to be an angelic aura surrounding him... that well... you will get soon enough...

"It's him!"

Many girls started to run in his direction.

"Oh my god. He is so hot!"

"Yuuki-san, today is the day that I will make you mine!"

"I need you! I'm the girl that will make you happy!"

"Please! Marry me!"

"I need to have his D!"

Rito gulped, feeling a chill in his spine, he turned on his heel and ran with the speed of an antelope, those girls running right behind him. All the boys looked at him not liking one bit of what happened.

* * *

"Phew... today was a close one..." Rito said. Right now he was at the roof leaning on the bars around the edge of the floor.

Beside him, Saruyama, his only male friend.

"Man, I'm so jealous of you. There a tons of girls who run after you just at the sight of you. And the weirdest thing is that this kind of thing didn't happen..." Stated Saruyama as he sipped the tea can that he bought.

Rito looked at his best friend and saw that he needed to give an explanation.

"Saruyama... we have been friends for a long time... I guess I should give you an explanation..."

Saruyama looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"It all happened when I was still on the orphanage..." Rito said looking at the sky.

"I was four years old, we were on a trip that maid Anna, owner of the orphanage, planned for the kids in the summer. We stopped at a park to play football, play tag, you know kids' stuff... but then I feel the urge to pee... but instead going to the bathroom which was far away from where I was decided to go to a bush not far from where I was..."

"And what's that have to do with you and the girls?" Saruyama said.

"I will get that... anyway..." Rito said. " I went to a faraway place from where I was and I chose a bush to do… you know. When I was peeing I heard a noise behind the bush, so I decided to investigate by staying on the toes. I saw a beautiful woman with pink hair there, she was on her knees, she had bruises all over her body and some parts of her clothes were torn. In front of her, there was a man… I think it was a man, he was wearing a black coat, so it was difficult to see his face. They started arguing… I remember he said something about the world being theirs and that they should return to them and them the pretty woman said something that she won't let him destroy the word. He brought his hand forward, then, she looked around and saw me… I never saw such beautiful eyes before. He fired an emanating black energy wave at her and I saw her closing her eyes. Then the next moment, I saw white light that blind me."

"Yeah… and?" Said Saruyama impatient.

"I found myself lying on the ground. I thought it was all a dream but then a man, bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard appeared… He was crying, he said that he regrets that he couldn't do nothing to stop and said that the world was over, I felt sorry for the old man and asked if he was okay. He looked at me and his eyes almost popped. He held my shoulders and said 'You! You have her!' at the moment I was confused… But then he explained… That woman with beautiful eyes was Sephie! She was archangel."

"Wait… WHAT!" Saruyama said thinking that he misheard.

"He said that there was a prophecy that her power would help destroy the king of the underworld… Well since he was adult and I was a young child I thought he was saying the true, after all adults shouldn't lie to lie kids." He kept telling his story not a care in the world.

"I can't believe what are you saying to me! How do you expect me to believe this?" Yelled Saruyama throwing a fit.

Rito didn't seem to bother and kept looking to the sky.

"He told me that Sephie was flying over the world to take a break… but it was attacked by that man… since she was distracted, she wasn't able to prevent the attack and was hit by his attack. He tried to get to her in time but it was too late. But when he saw me… he could see her energy in me… He examined my body and found a seal. In my right testicle…"

"Stop lying you son of…" Yelled Saruyama getting angry even more angry.

"Do you want me to prove to you?" Said Rito still looking at the sky.

"No! I DON'T want to see your ball!" The boy with black hair said disgusted.

"Well, anyway, he said that since Sephie was in my body, part of her energy would flow in my body… He needed to protect me, he didn't any bad thing happening to her… He told me that it would take some years until she recover and be able to leave my body. And because of Sephie was sealed in me, the old man adopted me and raised me until I was 11. He stopped living in my house because he said he needed to go back to heaven and I was old enough to take care of myself… He said that he would pay me a visit from time to time and will always take care of me… Well, because of her energy, I'm always full of energy, I don't have hair problem, nice skin and yada yada yada… but the problem was when I hit puberty… when I was 13… I started to develop an aura that put women in heat and lust for me… Well… after I almost be raped by a bunch of women… Ariel, the angel that develops items in heaven, developed a pendant that would decrease my aura and the effects of it."

Rito showed his necklace, a pedant with a shape of a star. It was a five-pointed star covered in silver with a size of 8 inches.

"But sometimes my aura is too big so the pedant doesn't work and that's why sometimes we have this wild hunts… Any question?" Rito said finally looking at Saruyama after finishing.

He had a black aura around him and an angry expression in his face.

"Oh cool! I never knew you had an aura too!" Said Rito not noticing his angry expression.

"YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE ME IN THIS!" He shouted so loud that the entire school was able to hear. "Get out of here!"

The monkey boy expelled him from the roof, not wanting to hear anymore nosense.

* * *

School processed normally, thanks to the fact that Rito's aura decreased. But still some girls of his class still kept looking at him, daydreaming that one day he will be theirs. The main problem for Rito in the school was making friends because normally the girls didn't want just his friendship and didn't talk to him like a normal person and the boys didn't like the fact that he was so popular with the girls so they used avoid him, the only exception was Saruyama. When the class was over, Rito quickly packed up his stuff, left the school and went to his home.

"I'm home!" Yelled Rito soon after he arrived at his home.

Right now, Rito lived in an apartment not far away from his school. It has big living room with a couch, a carpet, a coffe table, a plasma TV, a dinner table with some chairs and a shelf. The living room was connected to the kitchen and the hall which leads to 3 bedrooms.

"Oh Rito! You are back!" Rito heard a joyful voice. "I miss you!"

"Yeah right... You miss me because I am the one who cooks here, Momo..." Rito said in a teasing tone and with a cocky smile.

Momo was a girl who lived with Rito since he was 8. The old man thought it would be good for him if he lived with someone else in the house, so he brought to the house a kid angel who would grow with him and learn more about humanity. While Rito goes to a normal school, Momo goes to heaven to learn stuff... but those lectures only takes 1 hour...

"Oh don't be meanie!" Said Momo not liking what he said. "You know that's not true."

Rito chuckled, went to Momo and kissed her in the forehead.

"Well... you can't say that you don't like my food." Rito said to Momo smiling to her.

When Rito was little, he was very shy and very awkward around women and had great difficulty maintaining his composure. After meeting Rito and discovering his problems, Momo helped him in overcoming his shyness, she showed that women are normal person with feelings and like to be treated well. Because of her intervention, now Rito talked with women normally and was caring and considerate towards women.

Momo giggled with his affection.

"Oh, you just received a new job. It's over the table." Momo said smiling and went to the couch.

Rito used to do some gig for the spirit world so that he could pay his bills and have some cash in the pocket. It could be protection or saving a cat on a tree and many other things. Rito picked the paper over the table and started reading.

"... well that's interesting," Said Rito arching an eyebrow. "I have a job in my school."

* * *

 _"Here comes the sun_

 _Here comes the sun_

 _And I say_

 _It's all right"_

Momo sang happily besides Rito who walked to his school.

"Why are you singing in English? And why are coming with me this time? I thought you think that my jobs are boring." He said with hands in the pocket.

Normally, Momo don't go with Rito in his job, she thought it was boring and would rather stay home playing video games.

"I want to see the school that you study. And don't worry," She said showing her right hand which in her fourth finger there was a silver ring on it. "As long as I am wearing this ring no mortal can see me..."

"... I can see you..." Rito stated.

"That's because you have Sephie in you." Momo replied pointing to him.

They strode down the street, not a care in the world. It was a lovely day outside, the warm sun shining it's light on Sainan. When they arrived on the school, there weren't many students just the people who had club activities and the kids who had school duties.

"So this is your school... That doesn't look like anything where I go to learn," She said putting a hand on the forehead like she was observing something. "Where I go, there are angels, dragons and let's not forget the muffin button."

"Well... here we are. If you sense any strange energy just call me." He said as he look around.

"Yuuki-kun!?" Someone shouted cutting their train of thoughts.

Rito right away knew who it was.

"Haruna?" Rito said surprised to see her here. "Your club is over?"

"Yep! Just ended." She said smiling to him. "Do... you want go home together?"

"Sorry, I have some business here." He said casually scratching behind the head.

"Is something that you have to do with that girl?" Haruna said with cold eyes.

Both Momo and Rito widened his eyes, surprised, Haruna was able to see Momo.

"Oh… That's Momo, she is my friend." Rito said scratching his cheek still shocked that she could see Momo.

Not liking of what he said, Momo looked at him angry and put the hands on the hips.

"Hmpf, I'm more than just your friend, I live with you!" Said Momo a little pissed that he just called her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, but we don't have tell her right now." He said rolling his eyes; he didn't want to cause a misunderstanding.

"So it's true…" Haruna said as a cross popping veins appeared on her forehead.

"Yeah it is…" He said awkwardly, sweat dropping.

Then he felt a presence coming from the running track. He gasped for a second, held Momo hand and started running.

"But I can explain… but another time…" He said as he run to where he felt the presence, pulling Momo at the same time.

Haruna looked at him leaving as some tear started to form in her eyes.

* * *

"So… that's the Haruna you used to talk, huh?" Said Momo teasing her boy friend.

Right now they were at the running track, inspecting for anything suspicions, Rito was looking on the track while Momo was looking on the bleacher.

"Yep… But I haven't seen her lately because we're in different classes, I need to talk her more frequently, after all, she is a very close friend." He stated not finding anything. "Anyway I don't see anything suspicious. You?"

"No…"

At that instance, Momo glanced at the building feeling something.

"I think I feel something coming from that direction!" Said Momo serious. "I'm going checkup, you stay here in case it appears here."

Rito nodded and Momo vanished. Rito kept searching but in avail.

"Man… where did it go?" Rito whispered to himself.

"Yuuki-kun…"

He looked behind and saw Sairenji who was with her right hand on the left elbow.

"Oh, it's you, Haruna!" Rito said smiling to her. "Why are you being so formal? I told you can call me Rito, after all we know each other since we were little kids…"

The girl with blue hair blushed a little after hearing that, but looked sad and avoided eye contact. She clenched her fingers preparing herself to say something.

"Is everything alright?" He said realizing that something was off.

"Wh... why did you do this all of sudden?" The girl said shaking. "I thought we were close friends... we know each other for so long... There is something I have being hiding from you."

Rito widened his eyes as he saw Haruna gathering strength to tell.

"I... I have feelings for you!" She confessed instantly making him blush.

"But I never had the courage to tell you, so I waited to the right moment and yet before I noticed you were with that girl. You are awful!" She said as some tears started to fall from her eyes.

Rito was speechless, he suddenly got confessed by one of his oldest friend. He never noticed that she had feelings for him, but then again he was very slow in catching this kind of thing.

"So that's how it is..." Rito said looking to her with tenderness. " Haruna… I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark… I should have told you, I never wanted to hurt you. But I too have things that couldn't tell, that's why couldn't tell you. Please understand."

"Yuuki-kun…" She said stopping crying and looking in his eyes.

"Haruna…" He said smiling to her.

But their moment was cut when a monster appeared emerging from the ground on their left. Some debris started to fly all over the place. Rito covered his face with his arm to protect.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLLL!" The monster roared.

A big monster with wide body with two small, ovoid feet with three toes each. Its body is mostly black, but has a jagged, navy blue stripe that runs diagonally around its torso from its left shoulder. It is connected at the bottom to another stripe, which extends around the base of its torso. It has a white face with a long snout, tipped by its pink nose. Its eyes are at the base of its nose on either side. Its arms were wide and thin with a blue spot on its palms. It lacks traditional hands, as its arms form directly into its three, extremely large claws. It has a very small, stubby tail.

'Oh so that's why we couldn't find him earlier. He was hidden in the ground.' He thought showing some concern with the size of the monster.

Haruna looked at him with such cold eyes that monster froze in its place. Rito was also amazed. Haruna was covered in a blue aura that looked like a dragon.

"How dare you spoil our moment…" She said calm but at the same time anyone who was hearing was terrified. A tattoo-like image of a blue and white dragon started to appear on her right forearm.

She quickly appeared in front of the monster, surprising them.

 ** _"_** ** _Rozan Shō Ryū Ha!"_** Haruna performed a strong uppercut on the monster, releasing an energy that took a form of a majestic dragon. The monster rose into the air and destroyed to smithereens.

Rito was flabbergasted with Haruna's display. Haruna turned her back to him.

"I'm not just a simple girl… I was trained by the amazons… trained to be one of strongest woman in the world… I am Haruna Sairenji, an Amazon warrior." She stated with confidence.

Rito was speechless after what he heard. He always thought that Sairenji was the type of girl who didn't like to fight and delicate. Not hearing any word of him, make her came to a conclusion, he hate her for lying, for not being who he thought she was.

"Well… That's really cool." He said surprising her and making her turn and look at him. "You really can take of yourself I think that's really cool!"

"You… are not angry that I didn't tell you."

"Why would I be?" He said smiling to her. "You don't have the obligation to tell me everything. As long keep being my friend one that I can trust, I'm fine."

She was so relieved after listening to that and so grateful that the one that she loved could understand her. But then, another beast emerged from the ground behind Haruna, who was so focused in Rito that didn't notice it.

"HARUNA!" Yelled Rito seeing the monster.

Haruna turned as quick as she could and saw the beast raising her paw ready to strike.

'Damn!' Thought Haruna seeing that she need to protect herself and won't have time to strike it.

She made an X with her arms to protect herself, but then she saw blue energy blast hitting it face and knocking it out.

"Phew… I made in time… and I didn't made a mess this time…' Rito said relieved while his right hand was making finger gun and his left hand was holding from below.

"Y-Yuuki!?" She said with her eyes widened not really sure of what or how.

Since Rito had something so precious to the future of the world, the old man decided that he needed some training. So Rito trained since he was a kid on how to defend himself in hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship and how to manipulate the spirit energy inside his body (Although he still wasn't able to control the aura).

"Oh yeah… Remember when I said there are things that I couldn't tell somethings… That's one of them." Rito said scratching behind the head making a innocent face. "What I just did, it's called spirit gun, when I concentrate my spirit energy in my index finger, I can fire it as a projectile."

"Y-Yuuki… I can't believe you trust me so much to tell your secrets!" She said running to him and hugging.

"Haruna!" He said blushing after being hugged.

Then they stare silently into each other's eyes and then Haruna started to approach Rito's face… more specifically his lips. Rito started to blush even more, understanding what Haruna was doing.

"Oh my!"

Haruna and Rito looked to see who it was and saw Momo who had a shocked face for what Haruna was doing.

"I never thought that Haruna, the friend that Rito used to say that was so shy, being so aggressive." Momo said in a teasing tone, laughing a bit.

Haruna released Rito from the hug and looked a bit annoyed with Momo.

"Can't you see we are having a moment!?" The girl with blue hair shouted angry.

"Oh but I saw… And that why I'm here!" She stated as she walked to the boy.

She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him giving a kiss in his lips, surprising Rito and Haruna who instantly after, became enraged and covered with her dragon aura again.

Rito stepped back, ending their kiss. His face was red as beet and completely lost, suddenly the person he trust the most just kissed him. What the hell was happening today? Momo had a sly smile and a pleasant expression in her face.

"Wha-" That's the only thing that Rito was able to say.

"I love you, Rito!" Said Momo, smiling and blushing a little. "Ever since we were little! You are the only one for me!"

Rito was speechless, he not only had one confession but two. Two pretty girls who were not in heat just confessed to him. He really didn't know what to say.

"Hmph… well… Who are you going to choose?" Said Haruna cutting their moment. She was still angry and one false move it could end his life.

"Me, your beautiful and strong friend who can protect and relate to you or this girl?"

Momo rolled her eyes and looked to Rito waiting for his decision. The boy with orange-brownish hair looked at Haruna, then to Momo… and sighed.

"I'm flattered girls… but I have a small problem…" He stated.

Both girls were surprised by his statement. Was he gay? eunuch? He started to unbutton his shirt which surprised both girls and made them blush. When he finished unbuttoning, Haruna was covering her eyes with her hands… or better saying, trying, since she abducted her index finger opening a space for her eye to look. As for Momo, she was drooling seeing his abs, She wanted rub her face on those abs. But then, they looked at his chest where the heart should be, they saw a seal that looks like a padlock made of ink.

"You see… I have an archangel sealed in me… but she could be released if… I… ejaculate…" He explained blushing and embarrassed. "So… the old man made a seal in me. I won't be able to love, in a romantic way, until Sephie is fully recovered and free from my body. To be more specific, I can't recognize the person that I love until the seal is over."

"Wow…" Haruna expressed. Such responsibility that he have to endure.

"Wow… So you can't masturbate until you are free from Sephie-sama?" Momo said without any shame.

"MOMO!" Both teenagers humans yelled looking angry at her, embarrassed because of her question.

"What? It's not like no one is curious to know…" She shrugged.

"... Anyway… I don't know who I love or if love any of you… I will have to wait until it's over." He stated trying to forget what Momo asked.

"I see…" Haruna said looking a bit sad. She didn't get all the details but she understood that she would have to wait to see.

"Well then… if that's the case…" Momo said looking confident and pounding her own chest, making Rito and Haruna look at her with a raised eyebrow. "That means that I have to try even harder so when you don't have the seal anymore in you, I will be your number one for sure!"

Rito was completely taken by surprise, he never expected this kind of answered.

"W-wait a-a second!" Rito stuttered his words coming out all jumbled. "T-this is crazy, Momo! Don't you agree, Haruna?"

"You are right!" Said Haruna clenching her fingers and with her eyes sparkling. Rito was flabbergasted with her reaction. "I can't be passive anymore. I need to take action if I want to be your lover!"

"You can't be serious!" He said not believing.

Haruna looked at Rito.

"You know?... You kissed her, right?" She said very serious. Rito gulped and stepped back. "... I… want one too…"

Haruna was blushing furiously after saying that and Rito had his eyes widened.

"Hey no fair! I want a real kiss too!" Momo said approaching in Rito.

Rito looked at both of them seeing himself like a prey.

' _Jutsu evasion tactic number 42!_ ' Rito mentally exclaimed. He picked a small purple ball from his pocket and threw at the floor.

 _Bang*_

It detonated creating a cloud of smoke, both girls put an arm in the mouth for protection when it settled, Rito had disappeared.

"What the? He disappeared?" Haruna said perplexed.

"No! There he is!" Momo said pointing to him running no very far from there.

"Wait for us!" Both girls yelled as they run after him.

'Oh god! Oh god!' Rito mentally exclaimed as he run for his safety.

Rito's life had a turn once again but his problems had just began!

* * *

 **NOTE: That's a project that I have planned for a long long time. It's a action story with characters of To Love-ru kicking ass and with many powers of other animes, movies, comics and stuff like that. There are plenty of references and yada yada yada...**

 **But because I'm my hands are full with Another Road I don't know if I will be able to update this story... So if anyone wants to help me in writing this story please send me a PM.**

 **Basically all cast of To Love-ru will be involved, some of them will be good... some will be bad... bit of both... and everyone with some awesome power.**

 **Please let this story keep going and take a form.**


End file.
